Snotfoot the Goblin
Snotfoot the Goblin Snotfoot is a Goblin Character roleplayed by Nathan Kisin. Snotfoot is a Goblin of the Mangushuun Tribe, or, "Goblins of the Great God." Though, he was born into the Thorobshuun, the Red Goblins. Age: 24 Race: Goblin Religion: Bandos, then Zaros. Born in..: Goblin Village Currently at...: Hemenster Goblin Temple History Birth of a Goblin Snotfoot was born into the Thorobshuun tribe to Wartfist (Formerly Swift-Fist), his father, and Moldybrain (Formerly Sneaky-Foot), his mother. He was raised by his father, taught to read and write as decreed by the "Great God" that the Goblins possessing the Magnushuun book should do. As such, Snotfoot was raised with a slightly better upbringing. When Snotfoot stole a cabbage from the neighbor Goblin, Wartfist slapped his son, telling him another key ideal. Goblins should never steal. They must work for what they can achieve, and do so the best they can. Snotfoot soon rose through the Goblin Ranks, becoming a Sergeant for his strategy in combat. During this time, his parents died of natural causes. Exile Soon after, Snotfoot reviewed the Magnushuun book. Seeing a look for armour, he requested to the General that the Goblin Village be outfitted with it. The General looked at the book. Then Snotfoot. Then the Book again. Then he checked the Bandosian Book of War. His response was, "Do not make own plans! Thinkers must die!" Snotfoot was run out of the Village, angered, anguished, and annoyed. Soon, he met a man in Falador. The man decided to give Snotfoot the ability to have his armour crafted, which he wore until he found a superior set from the Magnushuun. Using this as his chance, Snotfoot requested that the old Goblin General be killed. The man called mercenaries and leid Seige to the Village, and with superior weapons and armour, had no issue crushing the old General. Snotfoot rose, taking the claim of General for himself. The Magnushuun Snotfoot began to grow bored at the Goblin Village. It was not long until he moved to Hemenster, to join the Saragorgak tribe in protecting the Goblin Temple at the Plain of Mud. On the way, he found one of the old Magnushuun temples, claiming a set of Steel Armour there. While with the Saragorgak, he learned his ideals did not match those of the common Goblin. He began to question himself in this, wandering south. Eventually, he crossed into Witchaven, seeing the Vekon Church. He looked at the symbols on the church, then the one on his platebody. He used his Goblin mind to figure out, the symbols were very similar. Approaching it, he soon learned of the "Great God" being Zaros, not Bandos. Thus, a tribe was about to emerge that was unheard of in ages. The Magnushuun would return to their power. Soon, Snotfoot gathered what few like-minded Goblins he could find. He wanted a more peaceful Society, though not as peaceful as the Dorgeshuun. Only a few others from his previous tribe followed, bringing their numbers to around 10. Shortly after, a Dorgeshuun group seeking refuge on the Surface world to avoid Human rule joined the Magnushuun Village. Their ingenius designs created a few weapons the Magnushuun used. Eventually, their numbers became fairly sizeable. After the Priests interpretted a vision of a map, Snotfoot led an expedition to the Temple of Eagle's Peak, to the location of the Ranger's Armour of the Ancient Tribe. United Kandarin The Magnushuun, low on numbers, were extremely vulnerable to attack. In order to protect his people, Snotfoot convinced King Oliver Cheeves and Queen Sylvari Neleseth-Anwyl of Ardougne to allow his people to merge into Kandarin. As such, a few battles were fought with Goblins in the military. At this point, Snotfoot and the Magnushuun inhabitted Oo'Glog, and the A.R.M.S Center (Mobilizing Armies) where they may prosper. Though, much has changed in the Great Goblin City. Over the year since its founding, Snotfoot has learned to be more fluent in Common, to intergrate into Human Society. Snotfoot has been given messages through clues, maps in the sky, as well as from Mahjarrat, to locate the other Temples of his people. Raiding these temples has produced large profit for the Tribe, fortunately. After the threat of attack died down a bit, Snotfoot visited the Ardougne court a fair while more. On one visit, he met Sarik Farmer. Granted, he has taken interest in the Cave Goblin Girl, but at the time, it was simple curiousity. Slowly, he began to realize, this may be his last shot at meeting another intelluctual Goblin, even if she was half-human. Buying gifts now and then, Snotfoot's focus was split three ways. The Huzamogarb Goblins did not appreciate Snotfoot's tribe being around, and thus, started to raid the Goblin's lands. Snotfoot also earned his scar in a fight with the Huzamogarb, though he will claim it was Vyrewatch at a Magnushuun Temple in Morytania, which is filled with Vampyres, but he never personally went to. Snotfoot, due to rescuing Adiel Neleseth, was given permission to raise her child as his own. (Namely because it was an Elf/Goblin.) Adiel plans to remain only to breastfeed the child, then return to Ardougne where she was needed. Snotfoot meanwhile, is clueless on how to continue on. Snotfoot, around this time, was crowned Champion of Oliver's Coronation Tourney, soon leaving Kandarin to Biznach the Ogre in order to study more on combat and Goblin history in Keldagrim and Dorgesh-Kaan. Snotfoot was soon offered a spot on Magus Conendo's Dream Team to enter a Dungeon sealed by Armadyl, in order to retrieve powerful artifacts. He passed his entry trials marvelously, but left when Magus quit the team to deal with the Thorvald threat. The Teacher Snotfoot was renowned as one of the world's best fighters at this point, especially for heavy armour, and especially for a Goblin. It was because of this, he was soon called by a tree to train a human. When he met this human, Snotfoot found he was training his old language teacher Lucius' son William Renderra. William was over a half foot taller than Snotfoot, but the two trained well. Snotfoot taught William the key to fighting with heavy armour at a distance, by showing him how to hang javelins or thrown axes on the back of his shield. This, along with armour layering, helped William be properly equipped for the task. Snotfoot then trained William by having him heft heavy rocks, smash them with war hammers, and run in his armour long distances a day. By the end, William was built to fight in armour. Snotfoot and William went to spar, one final time. After a close fight, William won. Snotfoot took his defeat gracefully, knowing he had done his job. Mya Sicarius, William's brother's ex-girlfriend, appeared on the scene, antagonising the group. Sensing the commotion, Xolotl sent a bolt of lightning down from the sky, accidentally hitting Snotfoot. The Goblin fell, glowing slightly green. Some force warded death from him, with a strong barrier, but was unable to save all his memory, or let him leave unwounded. Snotfoot is currently awaiting medical aid. Weapons The Champion's Sword The Sword won by Snotfoot in the Coronation Tourney of King Oliver. It is a Pure-Runite Sword, folded to perfection by Ace Tyrelen. It bears Gold-Leaf inlay, and came in a Red Dragonhide Sheath, with more inlay and diamonds embedded. The sword, in and of itself, is 37 inches long. Snotfoot was never fond of flashy objects, knowing they more often than not got Goblins into trouble. So, Snotfoot sold his fancy sheath, in preference of one he made himself with black-leather and steel bands. The Magnushuun Spear A hasta crafted of sharpened steel and ash wood, it is sturdy and sharp, meant for Phalanx line-ups. The Goblins use these in deep rows, to stab those charging at them repeatedly. Snotfoot's is eight feet in length, the spearhead adding an additional five inches to the shaft. Snotfoot crafted the spear himself, modelled after ones mentioned in the Magnushuun book. Also detailed in the book, was how to sharpen it to a point of piercing even plate armour with ease. The Raider's Axe Snotfoot's heavy weapon, the Raider's Axe is designed to be an easy repair. A Halberd head mounted on a short handle, it is ideal for executions, but works fairly well at cleaving limbs in battle. The axe can be thrown to stop most earth, ice, and lightning attacks. If the handle breaks lose, Snotfoot carries two extra on his person, which with two, simple steel pins hammered in, completes the axe. Armour and Appearance Category:Goblins Category:Characters Category:Zarosian Category:Bandosian Category:Ardougne Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Warrior